copsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey O'Malley
Mickey O'Malley is a retired police-officer. He is LongArm's father, Linda O'Malley's father-in-law and Brian's grandfather. Though at age, he he still has the drive and the courage he had in his younger days a police-officer. He is always willing to share his wisdom of police work with the present-day C.O.P.S, though he can become a bit overenthusiastic at times. Character Highlights The Case of the Stashed Cash In "The Case of the Stashed Cash," an old case, that Mickey had solved, came haunting him. It started with an interview he had with Whitney Morgan, about a notorious criminal Mickey had captured decades ago, Suds Sparkle, a genuine neat freak. The case still held one big mystery, as a part of the loot of Suds' crimes was never recovered. It was worth 5.000.000 dollars. All Mickey had, was a piece of soap, with a map carved in it. This piece of soap was supposed to be the key to the loot. Coincidentally, Rock Crusher had been Suds' cellmate. He knew the loot was stashed in the Westside Laundry, he just didn't know where inside the Laundry. The Big Boss wanted this loot and ordered Crusher and Buttons McBoomBoom to retrieve it. Crusher and Buttons tried to steal the soap from Mickey, but the map was worn off in the process. Crusher and Buttons decided to kidnap Mickey and Brian instead, so Mickey could walk them through laundry personally. At the police station, Bulletproof, Barricade, LongArm and Whitney Morgan discovered, that a key was hidden in the piece of soap, a key that was addressed to the Westside Laundry. While Barricade and LongArm hurried to the laundry, Mickey tried to stall Crusher and Buttons. Eventually, Mickey realized the missing cash was hidden inside , or below a laundry machine. Rock Crusher and Buttons McBoomBoom were sent to prison, while Mickey and his son were complemented for recovering the missing cahs and solving the last puzzle in the Suds Sparkle case. The Case of the Big Frame-Up In "The Case of the Big Frame-Up," Mickey was framed for committing a crime he didn't commit. It started when he stopped 2 crooks who were stealing a rare coin collection. Those crooks where non other than Berserko and Nightshade. Mickey wouldlove to join the police-force again, but he was denied this opportunity, due to his age. Disappointed, Mickey walked home, when a women spoke to him. The woman offered Mickey a job as a security-guard for a warehouse, filled with fur coats. Mickey was introduced to a man named Jayjay, who also worked at the warehouse. That night, Berserko and Rock Krusher came to the warehouse to steal the furs. Mickey put up a fight, but coulnd't stop the crooks. When the police arrived, Jayjay accused Mickey of attempted burglary and the old police veteran was arrested by his own son. In jail, Mickey spoke to someone who knew Jayjay. Mickey learned there, that he was being set up. He told Brian, who notified Bulletproof. In the end Mickey was released from custody and all the charges where dropped. Mickey was given the position of police councilor, a position he gladly accepted and fulfilled with the upmost enthusiasm. Trivia *Mickey O'Malley speaks with a slight Irish tongue. This and his last name, might hint that the O'Malleys are Irish-American. Category:C.O.P.S. Characters